The present invention is concerned with an electric motor which is called a "pulse motor", and which is capable of transforming the pulses of magnetic attraction into a rotating motion that is suitable for performing work with a remarkable energy efficiency.
This motor may be used in the field of motors requiring a high starting torque, but would also be perfectly adaptable to any other mechanical application.
Likewise, it is fully adaptable to those needs requiring a frequent change of the speed of rotation, without any appreciable variation of the torque, and to other applications in which there is a high contamination index, in view of the tightness of its assembly.